Estimating wireless propagation characteristics of a signal in an indoor environment can be challenging. Signal interference, different building materials used, placement of wireless access points, the presence of people, and other factors, can combine to give different indoor environments significantly different wireless propagation characteristics.
Traditional approaches to estimating wireless signal propagation characteristics are labor-intensive and require precise measurements for each indoor environment.